Mambo Italiano
by Elja
Summary: DL fluff set between seasons 3 and 4. Lindsay learns a bit more about Danny's history when he takes her to the San Gennaro Festival.


**Super big thanks to afrozenheart412 for the San Gennaro idea! (And I hope you like the way it turned out). :) **

* * *

It was 9am on a warm September morning when Lindsay Monroe climbed into her boyfriend's shower. Although nine was pretty late for her, Lindsay still felt a bit sleepy after she and Danny's nocturnal activities that had lasted much of the night, not leaving her much time to sleep.

Since getting together around three months ago, the two of them had spent as much time together as possible - days and nights. 'Making up for lost time,' as Danny called it.

The shower's hot spray was like a shot a caffeine to Lindsay, and she soon felt herself becoming wider awake.

Not two minutes after hopping into the shower, Lindsay heard the bathroom door creek open, and bit her lip to suppress a smile. Sometimes Danny could be so predictable. Sharing the shower was another thing she and Danny now did regularly - 'saving water' was what he called it. Lindsay called it an excuse to engage in a little extra somethin' somethin' before work. But she loved their little shower sessions all the same.

A minute later Lindsay heard the shower curtain open, and felt Danny press his naked body against her back, his arms finding their way around her waist to rest dangerously low on her belly. His lips were working her neck and ear when Lindsay pulled away with a frown.

"You know the rules, detective," she said, turning to face him.

Danny held his arms up and looked at her guiltily. "Sorry, sorry. You looked so beautiful I couldn't resist," he added, shooting her a full watt grin.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Nice try Messer."

Not long after they'd started dating Lindsay had made the rule that she didn't want to kiss Danny after he'd just been smoking - and from the smell of his breath right now she could tell he'd just had a cigarette. Danny was pretty good about it most of the time - he'd cut back a lot in the last month or so, much to Lindsay's relief.

Stepping out of the shower, Danny quickly brushed his teeth and gargled some mouth wash before returning to Lindsay's side and sliding him arms around her wet skin.

"Better?" he murmured in her ear.

Lindsay nodded, leaning back into him and feeling his growing arousal. "Much."

"Good - seeing as we both have the same days off for once, I think we ought to make the most of them, don't you?" The last bit of his sentence was said whispered against the back of her ear and Lindsay shivered.

"I thought we were going to go to the San Gennaro?" Lindsay asked when she found her voice again.

"That we are, Miss Monroe - but we might as well wait a bit and hit the festival for lunch - that's the best part," he said with another grin.

"You and your food," Lindsay muttered as he turned her around to face him. She was unable to keep the smile off her own face, though, as Danny pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers softly at first, until he felt her respond.

"Mmm," Lindsay moaned against his lips, opening her mouth slightly to allow him access. He took it, and a second later she felt his tongue slide in, mingling slowly with hers.

As they made out, Lindsay felt Danny's hands caress her body, making their way up to her breasts. She moaned again against his lips, and reached down to grasp a certain part of Danny's body that was standing up begging for attention.

This time it was Danny who groaned as he felt her fingers close around him. "Fuck that feels good, Linds," he muttered.

She smiled at his response, about to take it further when she felt Danny's fingers on her own centre. "Oh, god, Dan."

He smirked. "Like that?"

Lindsay nodded silently.

Before long Danny had her positioned against the wall of the shower. Sweet and slow kisses turned more passionate, and movements became more frantic.

It was quite a while before either of them said anything else.

* * *

It turned out to be two in the afternoon by the time Danny and Lindsay finally arrived at the San Gennaro Festival in Little Italy. Not that it hadn't been a productive morning, Lindsay thought to herself, holding back a grin.

After 'saving water' in the shower that morning until it ran cold, they'd gone at it again upon reaching Danny's room, falling asleep again after and finally waking up just after twelve. This time Lindsay insisted on separate showers.

"What a couple of animals," Danny had joked, laughing at the bright red blush that swept his girlfriend's face.

He hand't minded the separate showers too much this time, though, as it meant they'd probably be out of the apartment quicker and on their way to Little Italy for a delicious Italian lunch.

Grasping Lindsay's hand in his, Danny steered her through the throngs of people to a stand he knew made the best pizza and cannoli's.

After sampling Danny's pizza as well as her own, Lindsay was inclined to agree. The canolli's were delicious, too, and Lindsay and Danny both went back for seconds.

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering between stalls and watching the parade and dancing. All the while Lindsay listened to Danny explain his own Italian heritage to her - how his Grandma grew up in Naples and made her way to the US on her own at eighteen.

At the time she'd been pregnant, to a man she did not love, but that her Catholic faith insisted she marry. Scared but determined, she had made the journey alone.

Upon reaching New York, Monica passed through Ellis Island, and shortly after took up residence boarding with a family on Staten Island. It was there that young Antonia, Danny's mother, had been born, was married, and had her own two sons.

"I'm really the first one to leave the island," Danny told Lindsay now. "Ma's still there, and so is Louie - most of the time," he added with a laugh.

Lindsay smiled at the reference to his brother. Since Louie had woken up from his coma six months ago, he and Danny had gotten along much better, and Lindsay also enjoyed Louie's company when he came to visit in Manhattan sometimes, or when Danny took her to Sunday dinner at his parents' house.

Louie had a small apartment on Staten Island, but as Danny had said, didn't spend a lot of time there. Most of the time he was off all over the tri-state areas chasing various dreams of hitting it big through the small second hand luxury car sales business he had set up for himself.

Leaning her head against Danny's shoulder, Lindsay tilted her face to the sun, soaking up the last rays of the day's sunshine. "Thankyou for sharing all that with me, Danny," she said softly. "I love hearing about everything that makes you who you are."

"Ditto here, Montana," Danny replied, rubbing her arm softly. Turning toward her, he pressed hi lips to hers in a loving kiss. "Maybe we could take a trip out to Montana and you could show me some of you history."

Lindsay nodded. "I'd like that."

And there amongst the sound of accordion music, the smell of authentic pasta, and the colour's of red, green and white, Danny and Lindsay kissed again, a tender kiss that was filled with promise for the future.

* * *

**Whoa, corny ending, haha.**

**I know I always have Danny as a smoker in all my stories - I don't know why, I just think he is after Run Silent Run Deep and the season 4 promo pic. Sorry if you don't like it (I personally can't stand smoking, but hey, it works for Danny in my stories, and I think it adds to the whole bad boy thing - which is hot on him, haha).**

**_Anyway_, hope you like it! Please review :)**

* * *


End file.
